Primera Cita
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Todos sabemos que la primera citas es algo incómoda, pero una cita entre dos purasangre, hermanos, entre Kaname y Yuuki, eso, eso si es difícil, sobre todo si alguien sufre de cambios de humor y mucha sensibilidad...Feliz San Valentín!


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva creadora Hino Matsuri, por lo demás, es de mi completa autoría y por tanto, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primera Cita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Primera Cita, sí ese es el tema de hoy, pero es algo interesante, es decir, la primera cita se deduce como la primera salida con el chico o chica que te gusta de forma en que ambos puedan llegar a conocerse aunque sea un poco íntimamente, compartir un rato, pasear, charlar, en fin, esas cosas que como adolescente o adulto, la verdad es indiferente, hace.

Ese es el caso, cuando el día de San Valentín, tradúzcase a ese día catorce en el mes de Febrero, Kaname y Yuuki tuvieron su primera cita, las cosas salieron lo mejor que podrían salir, dos hermanos, vampiros cabe destacar, pura sangres encima, salieron a la fría noche y todo empezó bien, como dije, tan bien como pudo salir.

Sin embargo, volvamos un poco y permítanme contar desde el comienzo aquel día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡No, no, no, no, me niego!— Exclamó Yuuki mientras movía negativamente sus manos delante de su pecho para darle peso a su negativa, ni loca, ni muerta se pondría eso.

—Oh vamos Yuuki, se te verá precioso, piensa que es un día especial, no puedes ir con esos feos pantalones y remerones holgados que se te dio por usar últimamente— Insistió.

La vampiresa la miró fijamente, clavando sus negras pupilas en las otras ¿es que a caso la estaba cargando? Es decir, su ropa era cómoda, no podía esperar que después de todo ella siguiera ostentando el cuerpo de una chiquilla de quince años, ya había cambiado desde el momento en que dejó de ser humana, era obvio que los años no pasaban solos y la verdad últimamente se le daba por comer, y bastante…¡pero no era su culpa! ¿Cómo plantarle cara a un delicioso helado de chocolate o a un trozo de pizza?

—Sayori, ella tiene razón, no puedes pretender que la princesa se ponga algo tan…tan ¿sencillo? Sí, esa es la palabra que busco, ella mínimamente debería de usar algo que la tape— Alegó Ruka con un tono tan frío y despectivo al mirar aquel vestido rosa.

—Y de preferencia que no parezca un jamón— Alegó Rima, quien miraba atentamente las prendas esparcidas por la habitación.

Las tres mujeres, humana y nobles se había presentado voluntarias para asistir a la princesa en lo que necesitara, y por supuesto eso significaba que la vestirían, peinarían y maquillarían como mejor les pareciera y que allí no había espacio para réplicas…aunque no tenían previsto que sus gustos variaran tanto.

—Que se lo pruebe— demandó al final la pelinaranja como una última esperanza de que al fin y al cabo, aquel bonito vestido rosa con lunares rojos les mostrara a todos lo bien que iba quedar sobre su amiga…tal vez, se hubiera contagiado de la ciega obstinación de Hanabusa, tal vez solo un poco.

Ante un par de negativas y más insistencia la castaña terminó por calzarse aquel vestido, o por lo menos lo intentó, sin dudas había escuchado las costuras de algún lado ceder, pero eso no hizo desistir a su amiga quien terminó de bajar la tela por las piernas de Yuuki.

—Porky.

—¿Qué?

—Que parezco el chanchito Porky…

—Con varicela—Terminó por completar la mayor del grupo con algo de gracia en su tono.

—Por favor, no está tan mal, tal vez solo necesite un par de ajustes, que quede un poquito más holgado sobre el vientre—Comentó la humana no queriendo admitir su error.

—Yori, admítelo, Yuuki se ve como un matambre mal atado— Dijo Rima con su habitual indiferencia en lo que empezaba a rebuscar entre la ropa de la morena, tratando de encontrar algo que le sentara a la joven, lo que a decir verdad no era fácil, su ropa parecía estar compuesta puramente por pijamas y algún que otra prenda que a luces se veía no había usada en bastante tiempo, y con razón, eso no entraría ni por asomo sobre las generosas curvas femeninas.

—Estoy gorda…lo sé, pero nadie quiere admitirlo cuando lo digo— la purasangre terminó sentándose nuevamente sobre la cama sin sacarse aquel vestido que la comprimía por donde se viera, ciertamente todas estaban rezando porque el botón del busto no saltara al espejo o mucho peor, al ojo de alguna.

—Por supuesto que no princesa, usted está preciosa ¿a caso su marido no se lo dice todos los días?—Argumentó la de cabello cenizo tratando de que la chica no soltara las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos. Vano intento.

—¡Lo sé! Pero solo lo dice para no hacerme sentir mal…pero yo sé como estoy, Dios esto es un disparate ¡no quiero ir a esa cita! ¡Es mi marido! Esto no puede ser considerado una primera cita para nadie.

—Nunca tuvieron una salida a la que hayan llamado cita, así que sí, lo es.

La morena negó con la cabeza hastiada, esto no debería estar sucediendo, ella tendría que estar vistiendo un cómodo pijama, con pantuflas en sus pies, descansando tirada como la vaca que se sentía sobre la cama mientras miraba alguna película, a lo sumo y así lo prefería, entre los brazos de Kaname quien siempre estaba dispuesto a mimarla.

—Chicas…entiéndanlo, esto no puede ser considerada una cita, estoy casada y bien casada hace años, estoy cansada, malhumorada, hambrienta y ¡Cristo! Tengo ocho meses y medio de embarazo, ni mis pies puedo ver ¿Cómo se supone que salga así?¿rebotando? no, no, ni ropa decente tengo, ya no me entra nada— Se quejó, enfatizando sus palabras a través de los gestos de sus manos, las cuales se movían frenéticas señalando su evidente redondez y que intentaban lo mismo con sus pies sin obtener buenos resultados y toda esta perorata se desarrollaba frente a tres pares de ojos femeninos que no sabían bien cómo reaccionar ¿debían reír o ir a consolarla?

Está demás decir que las presentes estaban acostumbradas a estos ataques que habían comenzado ocho meses y pico atrás, al principio fue raro, luego desesperante y finalmente gracioso…si, lo fue cuando se supo la razón de estos, la princesa estaba embarazada y viéndola ahora, embarazadísima, sin dudas Kaname tenía buena puntería, por no ser vulgar, digo.

Al fin y al cabo, para lo que estaban, todas comprendían, si bien no en carne propia lo que la princesa vivía, entendían que aquellos cambios tan pronunciados y rápidos habían hecho estragos con sus nervios, aún más sumándole el estado de sus alborotadas hormonas que no hacían más que sensibilizarla en demasía, y no lo decían solo por el llanto ¡Le había tirado con el florero a Aidou cuando dijo que la veía un poquito rellena!

Por supuesto, eso jamás debería salir de los labios de un hombre hacia una mujer, peor aún contra una embarazada, pero, en situaciones normales la castaña hubiera reído o hecho un puchero, ese día no fue el caso. ¿Y saben qué es lo peor de todo? Que Kaname, su centrado y apacible príncipe, no hacía nada…¡nada que no fuera reírse! Al parecer le daban gracia las acciones de su esposa y en varias ocasiones, como esas, había halagado su puntería, como no hacerlo si el florero había dado justo en la cabeza del rubio. Quizá verdaderamente estuviera compartiendo el estado de su mujer, tal vez con más entusiasmo que cualquier padre y eso a pesar de todo no dejaba de ser tierno.

Y ahora las mujeres, viendo que a la princesa se le habían calmado los nervios prosiguieron a ayudarla a quitarse el vestido, que había dejado la marca de la costura en los costados de sus caderas, verdaderamente no mentía cuando decía que parecía un cerdito con él, aunque viéndola sin aquello, tan solo en su ropa interior pudieron admirar que a pesar de aquellos cambios en el cuerpo femenino, no podía verse más bonita, contario a todo, aún conservaba las curvas naturales solo que más remarcadas y el vientre lleno se mostraba bajo, demostrando la proximidad del parto.

—Yo tengo el vestido adecuado— habló de pronto Rima mostrándoles a sus compañeras un bonito vestido azul opaco abotonado al frente y con hermosos aunque simples bordados en color plateado que simulaban copos de nieve sobre los bordes de la pollera.

Los ojos femeninos se iluminaron ante la prenda, era demasiado delicada y sencilla a la vez, pero sin dudas era holgada y ajustada en los lugares indicados.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?—Inquirió curiosa la embarazada, mirando el vestido atentamente, tenía un aire familiar y cuando la modelo le indicó donde todo cerró, por supuesto que lo conocía, había una foto de su madre con aquel vestido y fue inevitable que los ojos se le aguaran. Por muy sensible que estuviera, sospechó que estando o no embarazada lloraría con verlo.

Todas coincidieron que aquel vestido era el indicado y le entró como un guante, la falda se levantaba sobre el vientre sin que quedara mal, puesto que al fin y al cabo, era un vestido de premamá, lo abotonaron y comprobaron que tal y como había sido con la madre, la hija lo lucía con la misma gracia. Luego unas botas altas y afelpadas en blanco cubrieron los pies.

La sentaron frente al espejo del tocador y la maquillaron tenuemente para no romper aquel delicado equilibrio entre las prendas y el maquillaje, el cabello simplemente lo dejaron suelto a un costado. Un tapado blanco para el clima de afuera y fue suficiente, estaba lista.

La llevaron hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero y las cuatro admiraron lo que allí se veía, una princesa, bonita y embarazada que lucía su estado de una forma delicada e incluso aniñada.

Pero ahora, el tema estaba en bajar las escaleras, oh si, una cosa era subirlas y otra muy distinta era bajarlas con casi doce quilos de más empujándote hacia adelante, cortesía de la gravedad y de Kaname por supuesto, y esas eran las cosas que una odia cuando está embarazada…el peligro de morir al caer hacia adelante, rebotar como pelota y perder sus pies.

Pero eso valía la pena si te esperaban a los pies de una escalera, un príncipe vampiro que la miraba con ojos adoradores aunque ella no se sentía muy princesa, pero podía olvidarlo durante algunos minutos, en los que temió verdaderamente que la gravedad le jugara en contra. Se concentró en los escalones, bajándolos despacio, mirando hacia los ojos que la esperaban.

Kaname, lejos de los pensamientos de su esposa, pensaba que posiblemente si no es que seguramente, ella fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo, después de todo era Yuuki, su Yuuki, no había espacio para pensamientos que no la favorecieran y mucho menos en ese estado, imaginarán ustedes que sorpresa se llevó al saber de su estado.

" _Hacía días que la veía extraña, que sentía un sabor raro en su sangre, estaba algo pálida y decaída, sus estados de ánimo cambiaban tanto como Aidou cambiaba de camisa y eso, lamentablemente era decir mucho. Se había cansado de observarla, incluso en esos minutos que le precedían al sueño solía mirarla atentamente, pero no notaba nada fuera de lo normal, se veía bien más allá de lo anterior._

 _La cuestión fue que en una de esas tantas veces, mientras dormitaba con la castaña entre sus brazos recibió un impacto, sí, un impacto contra el suelo que lo despejó del todo, aún más cuando la vampiresa decidió usarlo de alfombra y pasó corriendo sobre él, más específicamente clavando sus lindos pies en su estómago dejándolo sin aire. No quería decirlo, pero decididamente jamás sería buen tapete._

 _Pero todo dolor pasó a segundo plano al escuchar un golpe seco en el baño seguido de las arcadas características del vomito. Al llegar al baño, aún con el dolor del golpe y pisada, se adentró en el cuarto viéndola agachada frente al inodoro, las manos sosteniéndose con algo más que fuerza a la tapa, los ojos llorosos y pequeñas lagrimitas deslizándose por las sonrojadas mejillas en un rostro pálido. La imagen lo descolocó un poco, pero enseguida se acercó para sostenerle el cabello mientras la joven se convulsionaba con una nueva arcada. Odiaba no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Sin embargo, ella se rehusó a llamar a un médico cuando se lo dijo._

 _Los días siguieron pasando siendo estos pequeños ataques algo bastante común, a veces simplemente no llegaba a sentarse a la mesa que ya estaba corriendo al baño, las cosas llegaron a su límite en agosto ¿por qué en agosto? Por un simple hecho, la purasangre se plantó en su despacho, las manos tras la espalda y una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Se levantó para ir a abrazarla como siempre que ella volvía de algún lugar._

 _Su sorpresa fue cuando de su espalda sacó unos papeles y se los enseñó junto con un "¡Estoy embarazada!"_

 _Ese fue el final de la luz para la consciencia del purasangre antes de caer al suelo."_

Lo admitía, fue poco delicado por su parte desmayarse, pero no se lo esperaba. Ahora ya no importaba, es más había disfrutado del estado de su esposa con más ganas de las que pensó, a veces tenía ciertos ataques violentos que lograban sacarle una sonrisa, recordaba especialmente el jarrón de la dinastía Ming que se había estrellado en la cabeza de Hanabusa, realmente no se lamentó, esa cosa era horrible.

Le tomó la mano ya en el último escalón apreciando el velo de terror que asomaba por los ojos rojizos, y finalmente en el suelo la observó desde su estatura, estaba más bonita de lo que ya usualmente lo era y se enterneció ante la visión de su redondeado abdomen, el cual últimamente era causa de bastantes dolores a su mujer, por las noches muchas veces la escuchaba moverse y quejarse hasta que simplemente optaba por sentarse o los dolores de espalda que cada vez eran más frecuentes.

Él simplemente estaba maravillado con ella, con su resistencia y que decir cuando podía verla sin nada, la piel cremosa de su abdomen era víctima de múltiples caricias y horas en las que simplemente se dedicaba a posar sus manos, sintiendo como su hijo se movía a veces activamente mientras que otras parecía desperezarse dentro de su madre, pero lo que más amaba era apoyar su cabeza y escuchar el rápido latido del corazón del bebé, incluso aunque de vez en cuando recibía una patadita que lo desconcertaba.

Se sentía como un niño ante un nuevo y fascinante descubrimiento.

Besó su frente antes de tomarla de la mano y sacarla al frío del exterior en donde ambos experimentaron un estremecimiento. La condujo al auto ante la mirada curiosa de la joven y se posicionó del lado del conductor.

—Kaname ¿desde cuándo conduces? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Poco menos de una semana—Contestó concentrado en ver que todo estuviera en orden y solo entonces la contemplo ¿estaba más pálida? Debía ser cosa suya, se acercó y pasando su mano sobre ella le pasó el cinturón de seguridad prendiéndolo a un costado. Le sonrió y encendió el motor. Kain le había enseñado, tenía confianza.

Por su parte Yuuki rezaba en silencio, su esposo era perfecto en muchas cosas, pero decididamente la tecnología no se le daba del todo bien, le costaba manejar el joystick de los videojuegos que esporádicamente se sentaba a jugar ante la insistencia de su mejor amigo, Takuma cabe decir, y ahora se preguntaba seriamente si sería capaz de manejar un auto sin estrellarse. 

Pero, contra todo pronóstico salieron a la calle casi sin problemas, él la miró y le sonrió tranquilizador, ignorando el que casi se llevó puesto el árbol recién plantado, tratando de que su esposa no muriera de un infarto y de que no arrancara el apoyabrazos, había cierto temor, suponía, de su esposa a cuando el intentaba usar algo nuevo, algo más humano digamos, por ejemplo cuando quiso hacer una torta, la batidora terminó enganchada en los largo mechones castaños de la morena sin saber muy bien cómo llegó allí.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Preguntó finalmente la joven mientras soltaba el apoyabrazos y se acomodaba mejor, dejando una de sus manos sobre la panza, había descubierto en esos cinco minutos en los que su pulso se aceleró ante lo cerca que estuvieron de atropellar aquel arbolito, que a su bebé el ritmo del auto parecía gustarle, lo tendría en cuenta.

—Es una sorpresa—Le guiñó un ojo mientras se enfocaba en el camino y en recordar las lecciones que había recibido, estaba acostumbrado a que un chofer lo llevara a donde quería y esto era nuevo, pero le pareció que podría hacer una excepción y poder estar solo los dos.

La vampiresa estiró el brazo y encendió la radio, enseguida las notas de una muy estridente melodía llenaron el ambiente haciendo que ambos saltaran en sus lugares, rápidamente empezó a cambiarle a las estaciones, dejando por fin algo intermedio, ni demasiado lento, como las interminables sonatas que el pelinegro escuchaba, ni sus canciones que no sabía muy bien como clasificar.

Iba mirando por la ventana cuando un repentino mareo hizo que se llevara las manos a la cabeza, el frenazo que le siguió a su acción no ayudó a calmarlo, es más, creyó que la cabeza se le salió por el sacudón, pero no, seguía ahí, bien pegada a su cuerpo.

—¡Kaname!—Exclamó, por ese tipo de cosas es que no le gustaba que su marido saliera de su zona de confort o probara cosas aparentemente inofensivas, porque terminaba con una batidora en la cabeza o peor aún, embarazada, eso se debía a que él había querido "variar" en las protecciones, guarda, adoraba a su bebé, pero no los dolores, mareos, nauseas, vómitos ni a los constantes moretones en sus rodillas, mucho menos los dolores de espalda y el no poder dormir bien por las noches…tampoco sentirse como una vaca con sobrepeso.

—Lo siento, casi me paso—se disculpó mirándola de soslayo, durante todo el embarazo se divirtió, sin dudas, pero había veces en que…también tenía miedo, escasas, pero había.

Estacionó cerca del pueblito, porque ahora estaban en la mansión de su familia, como residencia fija cabe destacar, la cual, al parecer era el centro vacacional de todos sus amigos. Cuestión, bajaron ambos a la entrada de aquel pueblito de calles de piedra para comenzar a caminar, estaba un poco vacío, pero no había problemas, era parte de la sorpresa.

La había tomado de la mano para conducirla hacia casi el otro lado del pueblo, que con suerte doblaba en tamaño a la academia Cross, con suerte. Le presentó aquella feria que solían organizar por el invierno, limitando con el bosque había puestos colocados por todos lados que sobresalían coloridamente sobre aquel paisaje invernal.

Varios carteles rezaban "Feliz San Valentín" en rojo y rosa, un completo atentado contra los ojos, bien podrían haber terminado por ponerle luces de neón y sería un bonito cartel…para un motel de las Vegas.

Aún así, la joven apresuró el paso lo más que pudo sin parecer un pingüino para recorrer con la mirada todos aquellos puestos de los que varios exhibían su perdición, comida, pero lo mejor, aquello por lo que sin dudas no le importaría engordar un par de kilos más eran esas frutillas recubiertas con chocolate y no tardó en arrastrara al pelinegro con ella hacia aquel puesto.

Los atendió una bonita rubia que llevaba menos ropa que la adecuada para aquel frío. Ya con verla nomás la castaña se arrepintió de haber ido, e hizo un gesto de desagrado, mucho más lo acentuó cuando la muy descarada le hizo ojitos a Kaname ¡por Dios! Es que ya no había respeto ¿estaba ciega a caso como para no notar la sandía que se había tragado?

—¿Que desean?

—Que se te pinchen las siliconas—Susurró por lo bajo Yuuki sin ser escuchada por la joven, pero si por un anonadado vampiro.

—Perdón, no la escuche—Le sonrió la mujer.

—Em…frutillas, frutillas con chocolate…¿tu mi amor?—Lo miró tan inocentemente como pudo.

—Lo mismo—No le sacaba los ojos de encima ¿podía ser que estuviera celosa?

Ya con los palitos y las frutillas en las manos, entregadas en manos de la joven, por precaución, se alejaron caminando y solo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Mi amor? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Ahora no puedo tratarte cariñosamente?—Respondió sin mirarlo mientras mordía una frutilla.

—No quise decir eso, nunca lo haces, siempre dijiste que te parecía estúpido—Le contestó notando cierto recelo en la voz femenina.

—Bueno, hoy se me dio por decirte así ¿algún problema?¿o es que no querés que sepan que estás conmigo? Porque si es así, no tengo problemas si querés irte con aquella, la que tenía la pista de aterrizaje en vez de pechos, después de todo se ve que le agradaste— Habló apresurada mientras se negaba a mirarlo, aún comiendo las frutillas y haciendo algún que otro ademán.

—¿Estás celosa?— tenía que preguntarlo antes de que se le escapara una carcajada, se veía tan tierna.

—¡¿Yo celosa?!—Lo miró directamente notando como las mejillas usualmente pálidas de su hermano estaban rojas y su boca se contraía en un gesto gracioso hasta que al final soltó una risa estruendosa y algo enronquecida— ¿y ahora de que te ríes? ¡Ves que no se puede hablar con vos!— Refunfuñó mientras se daba la vuelta para irse totalmente indignada, ella tenía razón, no tendría que haber salido, ya no estaba para esas estupideces.

El vampiro, totalmente descolocado y más divertido de lo que hubiera querido admitir la tomó por un brazo antes de que se fuera, se había acostumbrado a sus espontáneos sentidos del humor, pero no cuando eran dirigidos hacia él, no sabía cómo llevarlos y se veía empujado a un estado muy alejado de su habitual personalidad más bien seria y apacible.

—No es eso…no es eso Yuuki— La miró mientras la sostenía por lo hombros—Sabes que eres la mujer más hermosa para mí.

—Pero ahora estoy gorda y fea y…y…—Se sorbía el labio tratando de no romper en llanto, los ataques emocionales le jugaban bastante en contra.

—No estás gorda, solo estas embarazadas, no estás fea, estás más hermosa que nunca— Le acarició el rostro cariñosamente limpiando la lágrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla antes de darle un beso con sabor a chocolate, más chocolate del que debería a decir verdad, la joven tenía los labios cubiertos de él.

Desde ese momento podríamos decir que todo fue perfecto, pero nada puede ser perfecto con una joven vampiresa embarazada y completamente voluble. Pero fue pasable y divertido, en realidad qué no podría serlo con un vampiro resbalando sobre un charco congelado diez metros hacia abajo en una pendiente o a la misma Yuuki agregándole mostaza a las frutillas que ella misma se había encargado de ir a comprar dejando a su esposo lejos, bien lejos. Ese antojo le costó acercarse a un árbol y literalmente decorarlo, no precisamente con lazos y brillantes.

Pero lo más divertido, lo más bonito del día sin dudas serían los fuegos artificiales, ambos se habían sentado en un banco a ver el espectáculo de luces que se abría paso ante un cielo oscuro y bastante nublado. Fue entonces cuando la castaña experimento un desagradable escalofrío seguido de la sensación de humedad deslizarse por sus piernas.

Se miró a sí misma, y luego a Kaname que parecía muy concentrado en el cielo, y en mantenerla muy pegada a él.

—Kaname—Lo llamó calmada, no quería alarmarlo.

—Mmm.

—Kaname mírame— Se soltó del abrazo y lo tomó del hombro ejerciendo una dolorosa presión producto del repentino dolor de una contracción.

—¿Qué pasa?—Su semblante aunque intrigado permanecía calmado.

—Ya viene.

—¿Quién viene?—Preguntó ingenuamente.

—Él…ya viene—Alcanzó a decir mientras oprimía con más fuerza el hombre del moreno, la voz se le había vuelto un hilo, había experimentado ligeras punzadas de dolor en el día, pero como ya las había sentido antes y le aseguraron que era completamente normal no le dio mayor importancia, después de todo faltaban dos semanas aún.

—No te entiendo—Parecía que el privilegiado cerebro del purasangre se negaba a conectar ideas.

—¡El bebé maldita sea!—Terminó por gritar cuando la voz le salió en un sonido enronquecido y cargado de impaciencia.

Solo entonces el pelinegro reaccionó levantándose de un salto y cayendo al suelo desparramado sobre la piedra congelada ante los ojos atónitos de la morena.

—¡Será inútil!—Seguro después se sentiría mal por haber dicho eso, las hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas, pero había descubierto que su hermano tenía la no muy conveniente reacción de sumirse en la inconsciencia cuando algo lo tomaba tan shockeantemente por sorpresa, lo había comprobado cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, y no, no fue nada gracioso al igual que no lo era ahora.

—¡Por Dios Kaname, despierta!— No podía agacharse y sacudirlo, así que simplemente en un momento de fuerza lo pateó, sí, lo más dulcemente que pudo claro está, solo quedarían moretones que a lo sumo desparecerían en mes, mes y medio.

En fin, Kaname despertó quince minutos después en una de las camas del hospital de donde se levantó de un salto, tirando las sabanas a un lado, y totalmente desconcertado. Salió al pasillo en donde paró a la primera enfermera que se le cruzó.

—Mi esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz— La había tomado por los hombros y la sacudía casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Usted es el desmayado?—Preguntó serena la mujer mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida ante la afirmación algo avergonzada del vampiro— Doble a la izquierda y siga derecho por el pasillo, con suerte aún no habrá nacido.

No hicieron falta más palabras para que el pelinegro saliera despedido por aquel pasillo chocando con alguna que otra persona, hasta que llegó a la puerta donde muy convenientemente vio pasar en una camilla los cabellos castaños de su mujer desapareciendo tras ella.

Lo dejaron pasar a fuerza de insistencia luego de hacerle cambiar la ropa y desinfectarlo debidamente, y al verla se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, lucía una capa de sudor recubriéndole el rostro que se notaba descompuesto ante el esfuerzo. Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado secándole la frente y quitándole los cabellos que se le pegaban.

—Tu puede Yuuki.

.

.

.

—¿Y luego de eso que paso?—Preguntó curiosa una vocecita.

—Tú madre me agarró la mano tan fuerte que pensé que me quedaría sin dedos y finalmente naciste tú campeón—Terminó por decir el pelinegro a aquella pequeña copia de él que estaba casi perdida entre mantas y almohadas y algún que otro peluche— Bien…a dormir.

El niño se acercó solo un poco para recibir el beso que le daba su padre antes de acomodarse nuevamente y ver como este se acercaba a la puerta con intenciones de apagar la luz cuando recordó algo, aunque era un secreto ¿debía contárselo a su papá?

—Papá— Lo detuvo y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, en realidad que se acercara mucho en señal de confidencia.

—¿Qué pasa?— el niño lo miró fijamente como si evaluara las posibilidades, aún a sus cortos tres años.

—¿Te cuento un secreto?— Al ver como el mayor asentía prosiguió— Mamá me dijo…¡pero no le digas que te conté!—nuevamente vio como su padre asentía, esta vez más intrigado por saber lo que Yuuki le había dicho a su hijo— Bueno, mamá me dijo ¡que voy a tener un hermanito!

Seguido a eso, solo se oyó el golpe seco de un cuerpo cayendo sobre la alfombra del cuarto ante los ojos bien abiertos de un infante, que lo siguiente que pudo apreciar fue a su madre entrando apresurada por la puerta de su cuarto, lo miró a él y luego al hombre tendido en el suelo y así un par de veces hasta que clavó sus ojos achocolatados en el niño antes de hablarle acusadoramente.

—¡Se lo dijiste!

 **Bueno, qué me dicen? Traté de hacerlo divertido aunque no sé si lo logré o quedó patético, quería probar con el humor, lo cierto es que el pedido de un one shot sobre una cita entre estos dos personajes me lo pidió Shea, espero que estés conforme querida, jajaja no sabes cuánto me costó y sigo sin estar segura de haberlo hecho bien. De todas formas me divertí bastante escribiéndolo.**

 **Hefzi, espero que te recuperes de tu resfriado y que esto aunque sea te haya entretenido un poquito.**

 **Esperemos que sea digno de algún review, ya saben que las adoro y que espero su opinión sobre este intento.**

 **¡Feliz San Valentín!**

 **Besos!**

 **Flor!**


End file.
